


Frost

by FrozenSnowWitch



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Disney Movies, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), Elsa-centric (Disney), Frohana (Disney), Gen, Kid Elsa (Disney), Movie: Frozen (2013), Pre-Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnowWitch/pseuds/FrozenSnowWitch
Summary: A left-handed Elsa is forcibly taught how to write with her right hand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Frost

Elsa grabbed the pencil with her left hand and began to write beautiful cursive letters.

“Princess Elsa,” said Miss Lovdahl, “grab your desk with your left hand and rewrite your letters with your right.” The governess grabbed the pencil out of Elsa’s gloved left hand and put it into her hand. “You need to get used to using your right hand.” Miss Lovdahl told her matter-of-factly. Elsa’s shoulders had bunched up around her ears at the unexpected touch, but she let them relax and adjusted her pencil accordingly. “It’s unbecoming of a queen to use her left hand.” Miss Lovdahl stated authoritatively. She tapped Elsa’s left hand with her pencil. Elsa clutched the desk nervously.

“Yes, Miss Lovdahl,” Elsa said with resignation. She gripped the desk tightly as if that would make holding the pencil easier and tried clumsily to adjust the pencil in her fingers. Every time they practiced handwriting Elsa had to hold the desk or sit on her left hand and every time they practiced handwriting Miss Lovdahl reminded her that she was still born wrong. Elsa began to work on loopy and unconfident cursive letters with her right hand, but they always looked and felt wrong.

“You’re getting better at it, Your Highness,” Miss Lovdahl said, “You’ll be as good at cursive as your younger sister soon.” Elsa tried not to wince as she wrote out a sentence in Danish. “Tonight, I want you to practice writing sentences from your Danish primer. I also want you to work on your embroidery with your right hand.” Miss Lovdahl instructed her. “Tomorrow we’ll go over your Danish together. I want you to bring what you embroider as well.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Elsa said and she let go of the desk. She replaced her pencil at the top of the desk in its holder and smoothed her dress. “Good day, Miss Lovdahl,” Elsa said softly and she curtsied. Then she grabbed her books and began to return to her bedroom.

“Good day, Princess.” Miss Lovdahl smiled at the young girl and turned to start setting up the desk for her younger sister.

Elsa walked quietly through the halls of the Arendelle castle and clutched her books to her chest. Why is it unbecoming of a queen to be left-handed? She asked herself. Elsa looked up when she heard footsteps in the hall and saw Anna stop in front of one of portraits in the hallway to admire it. Elsa frowned and began to concentrate on the floor. She heard Anna turn away from the portrait and begin to walk again.

“Hi, Elsa,” Anna said. She always said something to her sister. Anna never sounded angry at Elsa or sad that she didn’t reply. Elsa wished she could reply and rekindle that relationship, but she always thought about the troll and what he had said and how she had to keep the magic hidden from Anna. She missed her little sister. Elsa continued walking toward her room while thinking about her hands. At least if she could write with her right hand one of her faults would be better.

“Elsa,” a voice said. She glanced up and saw her mother in the hallway. “You look so sad today.” Iduna sounded worried and the queen walked toward her. Elsa couldn’t help but shy away and look down to make sure that her gloves were in place. She thought for a moment.

“Mama,” she asked, “Why is it unbecoming of a queen to write with her left hand?” The air held a pause for a moment, and Elsa started to think she wouldn’t get an answer from her mother. She began to walk towards her room again with her head held in resignation.

“Little Snow,” her mother said haltingly, “You will one day be the queen of Arendelle. You know this, and a queen must always show her best. In our society, the right hand is the best hand. Have you noticed that your father always uses his right?” Iduna told her. “But it wasn’t always that way. When he was a child like you, he had to learn how to use his right hand as well.”  
“Papa’s like me?” Elsa’s hope rose in her voice.

“He was, but now he writes like the king he is, and like the queen you’ll be day be,” Iduna said kindly. Elsa frowned with concern. Like the queen I’ll one day be. “Now go to your room and practice extra hard. I’ll have Gerda bring you up an extra big slice of chocolate cake tonight.” Iduna instructed.

“Yes, mama,” Elsa said quietly. Under her gloves she felt her left hand tingling and ice started to form on her Danish primer. No! Elsa thought. Why had she been born wrong? Ice powers and left handedness? Was this another thing that kept her parents’ love from her? Elsa turned the knob to her bedroom with her right hand, the only one she trusted at the moment, and walked inside quickly.

Elsa tossed her frozen Danish primer and her other book onto her bed so she could look at her gloved left hand. Ice and frost curled on the tips of her fingers. “Conceal,” she whispered to herself, “Don’t feel. Conceal; don’t feel.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came of fandom commenting about Elsa's handedness and how in the movie's she often uses her left hand. In the time period Frozen is set in, left-handedness is considered a negative quality, so it would make sense for her parents to try to teach her not to use it.
> 
> Elsa is using a Danish primer because Danish was once the language of Norwegian court.


End file.
